


Sick day

by Lily4499



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Bokuto Kotarou, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Sick Akaashi Keiji, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily4499/pseuds/Lily4499
Summary: Just a short writing about Akaashi being sick and Bokuto taking care of him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 51





	Sick day

“Akaashi” Bokuto called, knocking on the door, “Akaashi!” He tried, louder.  
Bokuto sighed, Akaashi had told him over the phone to specifically stay away so that he didn’t get sick. While Bokuto knew Akaashi knew best, he decided to ignore his advice anyway. There was a click and the door slowly opened a crack, a tired Akaashi stared back,  
“I told you to stay away, Bokuto, I don’t want you-” Akaashi cut himself off and rushed to the bathroom, leaving Bokuto in the doorway. Bokuto quickly closed the door and dropped the food he had brought. He went to the bathroom where Akaashi was vomiting. Bokuto moved forward to comfort him,

“Stay back-” Akaashi coughed, panting heavily.

This wasn’t good, Bokuto could tell he hadn't eaten in a while, or slept for that matter. He had sounded raspy on the phone but Bokuto hadn’t realized it was this bad. He sat beside him, keeping a comforting hand on his back. Akaashi weakly tried to push him away, angling his face away from Bokuto’s. Finally after a few deep breaths, Akaashi flushed the toilet. Bokuto quickly got up and helped Akaashi to the sink, putting on some warm water. While Akaashi washed his face, Bokuto got a box of tissues and a glass of water from the kitchen and returned to the bathroom. Akaashi took them and turned away, blowing his nose,

“You can't afford to be sick, you’re an athlete, go home Bokuto,” Akaashi stated, taking the water and rinsing his mouth.

“You could say that you hate me and I still wouldn’t leave, and I don’t think you can forcefully remove me right now, so you’re stuck with me” Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi glared, he tried to walk to the other end of the vanity to reach his toothbrush but stumbled. Bokuto caught him,

“You need sleep,” Bokuto stated.

“I’m fine, I just need to-“ Bokuto cut him off by picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom, gently laying him down.

“Get under the covers, I'll go shut off your laptop, no more working today,” Bokuto ordered.

Akaashi was already in comfortable clothes and reluctantly complied, knowing there was no use arguing at this point. Bokuto powered off and plugged in the laptop, unsure how Akaashi even managed to get work done in his state. When Bokuto was sick, even if it was just a head cold he was completely bedridden, unless there was a game of course. Bokuto returned with the kitchen trash can, Akaashi had shut the lights off and was laying with his eyes open. Bokuto set the trash can by the side of the bed and got right under   
the covers with him,

“I won’t be able to sleep, I Haven't been able to for a couple nights,” Akaashi admitted, turning to face Bokuto.

“Well I haven’t been here, but now I am,” He replied, and pulled Akaashi close, rubbing calming circles on his back.

Akaashi sighed, but didn’t resist. Sleep came easily for the two of them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
